Until Forever
by Elf and Imp
Summary: A short Jou/Yugi Yaoi, written when Elf was in a weird mood(Totally freaked Imp out). Um, Yeah, just a bunch of short scenes, kinda dark. Elf: ^.^ Enjoy!


Disclaimer: If Yugioh was mine to own, The show would be Eccentric! But since I can't and since I don't, I just wrote this Fan-fic! ^.^;;;  
  
Warning: Elf: In a weird mood, so this'll be uber strange!  
  
By: Elf (NO IMP! Elf: BWAHAHAH!)  
  
Written in: Thirty Minutes  
@@@@Until Forever@@@@  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya woke at three o'clock in the morning to the sound of a phone ringing. With a grumble and a sigh, he picked it up.  
  
"Ko'ichiwa . . ."He slurred, rubbing his eyes.  
  
A shy, quiet voice on the other end spoke. "What are you doing awake at three in the morning??? Go to sleep!"  
  
Jou blinked, becoming completely awake. He chuckled. "Yello, Yugi."  
  
"Hi, Jounouchi . . ."  
  
"What's the matter this time?" Jou asked, rolling onto his back, getting comfortable.  
  
"I just can't sleep."  
  
"Well, hey, that's okay. So, what all happened in Math class while I was asleep today?"  
  
"Funny you should ask. You see . . ."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya was Running, always running; he knew he'd never get there in time, but he had to try, try for Yugi.  
  
Rain splattered his face, blinding him as it fell into his eyes. He didn't care, he ran on. Must try . . . for Yugi. . .  
  
He found the small boy's crumpled body on the sidewalk, and he collapsed beside it, staring with horror at the red-tinged water running away from it. He looked upon his friend and saw so many cuts . . . so many bruises, severed flesh crying crimson tears, clothing lying in shreds around him like lost feathers.  
  
Scooping the boy up in his arms, he stood, and continued.  
  
Because Jounouchi Katsuya was always running . . .  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Jounouchi Leaned against the hospital's wall, amber eyes fixed on the doctor.  
  
"Please, Jounouchi-san, he has already tried to commit suicide twice since you got him here! He has no legal guardian, and his instability requires someone watch him 24/7!"  
  
Jounouchi glared at the balding man, then glanced over his shoulder, through the glass, to see Yugi asleep in the bed, pale and beautiful. He bit his lip, turned back to the doctor and shrugged.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya wrestled the knife from Yugi's hands, slicing his own palms open in the process. He tossed the blade away from them, the knife covered in his blood, and snatched the yet-to-be-injured Yugi against him.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" He demanded quietly.  
  
Yugi broke down into sobs, burying his face into Jou's shirt.  
  
"'m such a bother!" Yugi cried. "I'm just trouble! I've just stopped you from living your own life!"  
  
"Yugi . . ." Jou murmured, catching the boy's face between his hands. He stared at the sorrowful amethyst eyes, giving the boy a firm look. "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, no 'but's, Yugi. I'm your friend, and I'm staying with you until you don't need me anymore."  
  
"But . . . but what if that's forever?"  
  
"Until you don't need me, Yugi. I'm not leaving. Even if it means forever."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Yugi sat in the sand, watching the sun set. Four years . . . He glanced over his shoulder. Jou was sprawled out on the sand behind him, amber eyes half lidded as he stared blankly at the sky above.  
  
Four years Jou had stayed with him, not paying any attention to his own needs, just watching over the boy with tri-color hair.  
  
Didn't Jou want a life? Didn't the blond want a girlfriend, or a family? Why did he stick around with Yugi, a unstable, constantly depressed boy?  
  
"Why do you stay?"  
  
Jou stirred, yawning. "I said forever if you needed me. You're important to me, Yugi, and I keep trying to show you that."  
  
Yugi grew desperate. He crawled over the sand to where Jou laid. "But WHY?? WHY am I important?! I'm A NOBODY! I can't help you! I'm just stopping you from living!"  
  
Jou's eyes popped open, and he stared up at Yugi with shock. "You helped my in the past! I was just a street punk, you know; now I'm better, I'm more, and its because of your friendship! You didn't give up on me! I'm NOT giving up on you!  
  
"And you being a nobody??? Don't put yourself down, Yugi; there are plenty of people who will do it for you. You are only a nobody if nobody cares about you; I care about you, Anzu cares, Ryou cares. They call all the time to check up on you!  
  
"And as for you stopping me from living??? I'm enjoying my life right now, I'm having fun, and you do, too, sometimes. I can only not be living if I'm not having fun!"  
  
Yugi slammed his small fist into the sand, angry tears rolling down his face. "But what about your love life, Jou! Don't you want to have a girlfriend??? a fiance??? Taking care of me is stopping you! You're twenty- one, Jou! You haven't even been kissed!"  
  
Jou sat up, grabbing Yugi be the shoulders, forcing the young man to look at him. "Does it matter?" He demanded quietly. "I don't care about that, not now, not before. You are the most important thing in my life at this moment, Yugi. I want to take care of you, not find some girl to date and kiss and marry. Am I getting through all that hair of yours???"  
  
Yugi stared at him, chest heaving, tired tears falling. He suddenly lunged at Jou, wrapping his arms around the blond, sobbing. Jou's arms closed around him, and Yugi whimpered.  
  
He didn't understand Jou, didn't understand the boy's desire to stay around, but he was grateful, oh so very grateful. He was scared that one day his excessive emotions would drive the blond away, leaving Yugi all alone.  
  
He didn't want Jou to leave him.  
  
"Don't leave . . ." he whispered. "Please, don't leave . . ."  
  
"Until forever, Yugi, until forever."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Yugi sat up from his bed, glancing over at the other bed in which Jou slept. The blond was dozing, as he always was, lips parted slightly and hand twitching. Yugi bit his lip. He slid out of bed and crept over to Jou, pausing just before he reached the bed.  
  
What was he doing?? What was he thinking???  
  
Yugi almost stepped back, confusion setting in. But the way Jou had said those words that month ago made them echo madly in his head.  
  
'Until forever, Yugi, until forever.'  
  
What was he doing??? Jou . . . why would Jou stay with him??? He . . .he . . . Jou . . .  
  
Yugi started forward again. He stopped once he reached the bedside, demanding what it was he was thinking about doing; however, his body decided not to tell him.  
  
He leaned forward, resting a hand on the bed, staring down into Jou's sleep- eased face. Pale, smooth skin, long golden lashes, expressive features . . .  
  
Yugi leaned further, inhaling the soft warm scent that wafted up from him, a nice smell of vanilla shampoo and raspberry soap. Further in, and his lips gently brushed Jou's, breathing in the blond's warm breath.  
  
His tongue darted out, tasting a vague hint of the strawberry ice cream Jou had been eating before bed, almost drowned out by mint toothpaste. His eyes slid shut as his lips brushed the blond's again, and this time he held the contact.  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped back open as Jou stirred. He froze, watching the amber eyes slide open, holding his breath, which had once been Jou's, their lips just barely touching.  
  
Jou blinked at him, and then took notice of what Yugi was doing, he froze, starring at Yugi with shock.  
  
Yugi slowly stood, not speaking, waiting for Jou to react.  
  
"Yugi, wha . . ."  
  
Yugi pushed a finger against Jou's lips and sat on the bed, watching the young man impassively. He leaned forward and his lips brushed Jou's ear, the blond hair tickling his nose, and he spoke.  
  
"I am crazed, and I'm dark, and you are a light so very stark, that you hurt me more than help. You claim I'm beautiful. Have you fallen for the lies? Or is this the way its supposed to be? I loving you, you loving me?"  
  
His lips closed over Jou's ear, teeth nipping. Jou gasped, stiffening. Yugi left a moist trail of kisses until he reached Jou's lips again, just brushing, not yet a kiss.  
  
"Yugi . . ." Jou breathed. "I-what about- are you . . .Yugi?"  
  
Yugi smirked. He pressed his lips to Jou, feeling the blond give way, lips parting. The kiss was soft, gentle, full of questions and answers.  
  
Apparently, Jou was happy with the answers he got, because he pulled Yugi ontop of him, locking possessive arms around the young man.  
  
Yugi broke the kiss, determined to get an answer to his question that a kiss couldn't answer. "Why didn't you tell me you loved me?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to force you into anything. I know you too well, Yugi. You would have tried to make me happy." "When did you start?"  
  
"Loving you? I think I loved you ever since we became friends."  
  
". . . How long will you stay with me?"  
  
"Until forever."  
  
"Forever is a very long time to be with me."  
  
"Not long enough."  
~~~Owari~~~  
  
Elf: O.O Kami, was I in a weird mood.  
  
Imp: . Tell me about it. I have to live in your mind, and I get used to the hyper-active-ishness. And then something like this happens!  
  
Elf: XD HAHAAH! I laugh at your difficulties.  
  
Imp: _  
  
Elf: I like me. I'm Funny. 


End file.
